


Excitement

by yeolinski



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon, Canon Compliant, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolinski/pseuds/yeolinski
Summary: Seongwoo can’t stop shaking.He tried super hard to calm down after the announcement, but he could feel his heartbeat everywhere, including his throat.





	Excitement

**Author's Note:**

> yes so  
> here is a thing. that I wrote. yes. because today is a special day and I haven't really been there from the start... but... I'm here now.

Seongwoo can’t stop shaking. 

He tried super hard to calm down after the announcement, but he could feel his heart everywhere, including his throat. When Jisung asked if he’s okay while hugging for a third time in 10 minutes, Seongwoo just decided to wash off some of the excitement with water.

Unsurprisingly, it didn't work.

He taps restlessly on the sink with his fingernails, almost drumming to an out of tune, messy melody of some kind, one that only makes sense somewhere in the depth of his racing mind. 

There’s just so much happening at once. 

A moment to recollect didn’t seem like such a bad idea. He’s out of the bathroom after a beat, the back of his head telling him that he shouldn’t be missing a second of it, except he dumps chest to chest to Daniel. 

He’s still sweating, grinning. His eyes run on his face, as if he’s making sure it really is Seongwoo. “Thought you might be here-- Congratulations on debuting!” 

Seongwoo hits his arm, “You too!” He calls out, loudly. It almost feels like the louder it is, the more sense it’ll make. The more real it’ll feel. But it doesn’t. And Daniel doesn’t feel real either. He’s still heaving slightly, his chest rising and falling hurriedly and his pupils wide and big, almost frighteningly so. He’s biting onto his lip, and then he snorts softly, the way always does when there’s this odd pregnant pause in their interactions, but his eyes descend from Seongwoo’s eyes, to his lips. His grin dissolves into a leftover of a smile, one that didn’t quite fade just yet. 

The jittery feeling in the pit of Seongwoo’s stomach intensifies until it’s not jittery at all. H is legs feel  _ weak _ . 

He feels Daniel’s hands on him before he slams into his lips with a kiss. It’s almost painful - fast and overwhelming, just like everything happening around them right now, that Seongwoo reaches into his still damp hair to drag him back a bit just so their teeth don’t meet. 

They’re changing angles, closer, faster, stronger - deeper, even if sloppier, even if wetter, and Seongwoo can feel being himself pushed into the wall, Daniel’s big body pressing into his. 

His blood seems to be boiling at this point, and everywhere Daniel touches is on fire. It almost feels like they’re just trying to swallow each other, rather than kiss, and Seongwoo bunches up his white shirt in his fists as he pulls him in close. He can feel the adrenaline pumping in his veins, but can’t hear himself  _ think _ . His brain is just off. He's just tries to keep up, the way he’s been trying to do for months, and that seems to work and feels more right, more fitting, than immense relief and the realization that all of this is over, that all of this is behind him.

More than anything, Daniel tastes salty. Salty and  _ right _ . 

Somebody passes by the hall - yelling for Woojin, probably Jihoon - and they seperate, sudden, but Daniel stays there for a moment longer, his breathe harsh over Seongwoo’s wet lips until he’s gone. 

The hand that he placed on his cheek, holding him in place, as if he might ran away, was damp, and now there's just the trace of it on his skin. Seongwoo wonders if he just imagined it all. It's possible. It doesn't feel real. It just feels like he’s going through an out-of-body experience. Like he’s not even there. He can’t even control his limbs, they’ve stayed locked into places where he was holding onto Daniel - so he lets his hands fall promptly. 

“Sorry - that was…” Daniel’s eyes are wide, and Seongwoo realizes he’s probably mirroring his expression.

“Yeah - I was - that wasn’t — It’s just like a rush,” He tries to explain it by shaking his hand over his chest, and Daniel is nodding, agreeing.  

“Okay.” He says. “Yeah.” 

“We should head back.” Seongwoo points, even though the bathroom hall is a dead end and it’s not like they need guidance about the direction. Daniel is nodding, but he’s blocking the exit, and staring at him. 

Seongwoo sucks the saliva off his lip. It feels wet.  

“Yeah, we should.” Daniel is staring at his lips again, then turns around, looking mortified. “Um, sorry... Uh...”

“It’s fine.”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol anyway could've done a bit better, wrote this in less than an hour, but got constantly distracted coz ugly costumers interrupted me. How dare they want me to actually do my job. Um. So. there you have it! :>


End file.
